<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming or not ? by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498470">Dreaming or not ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Developing Relationship, M/M, Merpeople, merman, season3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming or not ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny couldn't believe his eyes he was dreaming, he saw Steve like one mermaid more like a merman.<br/>When he was swimming for their boat.<br/>He thought he was delirating but damn he was so hot, it's was one of his fantasy since he have seen him half-naked.</p><p>He was gobsmacked and Steve was asking him "What's going on?"</p><p>"I think maybe we need to talk later about this" Danny said while he was looking at the no leg of Steve</p><p>Danny would think that Steve would try to hide it, but maybe after when he told him about his fear of water maybe, Steve have decided to distract him with his secret.</p><p>When the case was finished and that they were only the two of them Steve asked: "So you wanted to ask me something?"</p><p>"Yeah about what I saw in the water, you will deny it or try to say something like classified"</p><p>"I said nothing, you saw it, I will not deny it, I'm one merman"</p><p>"But why I never saw it" say Danny</p><p>"Because I never showed it, because we were in danger and we had to save both of us"</p><p>Danny was still speechless and said "If you have also done it to distract me thank you"</p><p>"It's worked," said Danny</p><p>Danny was thinking about if Grace would discover it she would be crazy.</p><p>Then Steve have said "You can't tell anymore except Grâce, because maybe she will discover it"</p><p>"Oh?" said Danny</p><p>Then Steve kissed Danny "We are dating so since we are dating I figured I should tell you if my instinct is right you are my soulmate"</p><p>"Steve"</p><p>"My tail is here only to save my soulmate and lover, I know we didn't say anything about the future or if it's was too serious but my body reacted as serious"</p><p>"It's serious Steve, we just have kept it slow because we were busy"</p><p>"Yeah and it's not like we are dating every time and that we have been courting" say Danny</p><p>"Courting?"</p><p>"Yes my courting to you was to protect you and keep you safe," say Steve</p><p>"You  drive me crazy but you are incredible too, " say Danny</p><p>They kiss again and it's was the first night that they have sleep together and made love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>